I need OCs!
by Etherose
Summary: I need OCs for my new story, Fallen Skies. This is an alternate version of Mapleshade's life.
1. OCs

I need OC's!

Here is the format:

Name:

Rank:

Age:

Appearance:

Family/mate:

Personality:

I do not accept cats with unnatural colorings or eyes, like violet or red. I will change them to similar natural colors.


	2. Semi-final Allegiances

This will not be completely accurate to the original series.

Broken The Soulless Goddess I have decided to make Frostpaw's missing eye happen as a warrior, is that alright? If not, PM me!

1-Red-1 Possibly! I wont be focusing on Thunderclan very much after the first couple chapters, but I shall see how well Nettlepaw and Amberpaw suit each other.

Thank you everyone for your OCs, and I'm very sorry if I did not add yours! I need more warriors and elders, a couple apprentices too. I am not accepting Kits and queens.

Thunderclan

Leader: Oakstar- Sturdy brown tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Beetail- Dark brown striped tabby tom.

Medicine cat: Ravenwing- Small black tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Mapleshade- Thick-furred orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Deerdapple- Silver-and-black tabby she-cat.

Appentice, Nettlepaw

Frecklewish- Speckled golden-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Bloomheart- Grey tabby tom.

Seedpelt- Light brown-and-white tom.

Thrusttalon- Light brown tabby tom.

(Need 2 more)

Apprentices:

Nettlepaw- Ginger tom.

Frostpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes. {{Broken The Soulless Goddess}}

Lionpaw- White tom with brown paws and a brown tail, blue eyes. {{Broken The Soulless Goddess}}

Amberpaw- Red-furred she-cat with amber eyes. {{1-Red-1}}

Queens:

Mallownose- A small black she-cat with a pink nose. Mate of Beetail. (Kits: Stormkit and Shadowkit)

Petalcloud - A pretty cream-colored shecat. Mate of Bloomheart. (Kits: Milkkit and Creamkit)

Kits:

Milkkit- A creamy-white tom with blue eyes.

Creamkit- A small, cream-colored she-cat with light brown streaks.

Stormkit- A black she-cat with green eyes and a white paw. {{Rainstorm of Shadowclan}}

Shadowkit- A black tom with a grey streak on his chest.

Elders:

Rabbitfur- Gray tabby tom.

(Need one more)

Riverclan

Leader: Darkstar- Black she-cat.

Deputy: Spiketail- Bark gray tom.

Medicine cat: Whitewillow- A white tom with a fluffy tail.

Warriors:

Rainfall- Skinny black tom.

Appledusk- Pale brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Reedshine-dark orange she-cat

Milkfur-white she-cat

Splashfoot- pale gray tom

Eeltail- gray-and-black tabby she-cat

(Need two more)

Apprentices: Perchpaw- thick-furred gray tom

(Need one more)

Queens:

Flutterwing- A small white and grey patched she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Bluekit, Spottedkit and Cottonkit.

Kits:

Bluekit- A dark grey tom with a black speckled flank.

Spottedkit- Golden-brown shekit with reddish spots.

Cottonkit- Grey and white tom with blue eyes.

(Two needed)

Elders:

Turtlefoot- A brown speckled she-cat with forest green eyes. Her chest and paws are white. {{Glodkies}}

(Two needed)

Windclan

Leader: Shadestar

Deputy: Bushpelt- Brown tom with green eyes. {{Silverstar345}}

Medicine cat: Larkwing- gray tabby tom.

Warriors:

Swiftflight- Pale gray tabby tom. Apprentice: Cloudpaw.

Midgepelt- Patch-furred brown tom.

Heatherwood- Skinny black she-cat with gold eyes and a scarred left jawline. {{I-Really-Hope-Not}}

Hollowpelt- White and black tom with green eyes and a scarred shoulder. {{Animal4Life}}

Ashtail- A pale grey with freckles under her bright blue eyes.

(Three more needed)

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw- Soft white she-cat with amber eyes. {{Rainstorm of Shadowclan}}

(Two needed)

Queens:

Lightecho- Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Bushpelt. Kits: Brownkit. {{Silverstar345}}

Fernheart- Small, mottled grey and ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Hollowpelt. {{Animal4Life}}

Kits:

Brownkit- Brown tom with one blue eye and one green eye. {{Silverstar345}}

Elders:

Hawkflight- Skinny stone grey she-cat with faint tabby stripes marred by scars on her face. She is blind and retired early. {{I-Really-Hope-Not}}

(Two needed)


End file.
